


这是一个最糟糕的梦

by Polka



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	这是一个最糟糕的梦

（一）

没有想象力。  
Arthur将手伸进口袋里，摸着他那枚图腾——他引以为傲的职业象征，看着面前穿粉红色衬衫，嘴里叼着根牙签，头发梳得油光发亮的家伙。  
他在这行待了7年，无论哪个拍档或者客户提起他都要竖大拇指（除了那些彻底搞砸了的），他能给出最详尽的调查资料，能构建出最生动的梦境，能注意到目标最细微的心理变化从而击破防线最终获得情报，如果有任何突发问题，也必定是他第一个想到解决方案。  
没有想象力？他不能够接受这样的评价。  
但从他们联手这桩生意之后，Eames已经不止嘲笑过他一次，事实上，他掰着指头数过，这是第四次了，在客户面前，在团队面前，甚至独处的时候，Eames也从不放过讽刺他的机会。  
凭什么？  
Arthur清楚这家伙的底细，一个赌徒，一个骗子，一个花花公子，一个技艺还不错的伪装者——Cobb说他是最棒的，Arthur可不这么认为，或者不愿意这么认为。  
Eames将视线撤离手里的资料，抬起了脑袋，看向他。  
“别用这种眼神盯着我，亲爱的。撇去想象力不提，你在脚踏实地这点上还是不错的。”他掂了掂手里那叠几十页的调查资料，笑着说。  
操，Arthur想，他是真的讨厌这家伙——讨厌这家伙一脸无赖的模样，这家伙嘴里像含着块糖似的温吞的伦敦口音，这家伙的粉红色衬衫和宽大过头的西装和裤子，还有让人难以忍受的自来熟和对所有事情表现出的漫不经心，要是让他现在列举Eames令人讨厌的地方，他能列出的点一定比Eames手上那叠纸还要厚。

当那天晚上，Arthur穿着件一弯腰就能泄尽春光的黑色蕾丝短裙，踩着双暗红色尖头高跟鞋，用一只手撩起浓密柔顺的黑色长发，在人群里寻找作为目标的Eames时，他的出发点很简单——Ariadne对他说，如果你尝试伪装，是骗不过Eames的。  
他不喜欢这个论调，也不愿意任何人拿他跟这样一个邋遢糟糕的英国佬来比较。他可是Arthur，严谨的、拥有认真生活态度和好品味的、对工作和人生都一丝不苟的Arthur。  
“你讨厌Eames是因为你不愿意面对他的批评。另外，在伪装这件事上，他着实比你强太多。”  
似乎是想起了什么，Ariadne捂住嘴偷偷笑起来。  
哦，黑历史，每个人都有的黑历史。现在他已经进步许多了，自从那次可以算作人生耻辱的失败之后，他给自己制定了严苛的计划，并每天都坚持在梦里练习。  
“如果你能骗过Eames，我就请你早晨的拿铁，一个月。”好不容易笑完的Ariadne突然凑到他面前，兴奋地向他提议。

于是，为了一个月份的拿铁，更是为了对于自我能力的证明，Arthur现在站在了这里，一个以Eames为目标的梦里，行动任务是伪装和欺骗。  
空气里弥漫着一股使人躁动的酒精和大麻味道，Arthur半倚在吧台上，耳朵被音乐声震得嗡嗡响，视线扫过舞池里那片黄蜂般蠕动着的黑压压的人群，很快他就以自己敏锐的观察力得出结论，Eames并不在其中。  
他需要上二楼去看看。  
在这之前，他先转头瞥了一眼吧台镜子里反射出的那个伪装，再次确认已经准备妥当——黑头发，红嘴唇，眼神勾人，罩杯惊人，玲珑有致的身体被黑色蕾丝紧紧包裹，像份正渴望被撕扯开包装的圣诞礼物，再加上双白花花又光滑细腻的大长腿。棒极了，他给自己打100分。

二楼的灯光更加昏暗， Triphop取代了楼下令人焦躁的舞曲，人们靠在墙壁和沙发甚至地上接吻，彼此抚摸，发出暧昧不明的声响，他能闻见香水、微咸的汗水和荷尔蒙混杂在一起，那味道浓烈得让他眩晕——Eames的投射看起来都饥渴得过头。  
不顾会彻底走光，Arthur大喇喇抬起腿，跨过一对正缠在一起难分彼此的恋人，又绕过那些沙发和地面的人形障碍，继续向里走。

然后他终于找到了他的目标，依旧穿着那套品味糟糕透了的西装，坐在大厅尽头的阳台躺椅上，对着一片黑漆漆的夜空发呆。  
他将头发向后撩，拉低领口露出白嫩胸脯，深深呼吸，按练习已久方式开始微笑。  
等到明早在Ariadne面前问起Eames，没搞到那个黑发大胸妞是否遗憾时，他要确保这家伙露出被看穿般的惊诧神情。  
这不难，他可是Arthur，是最棒的前哨。

又向前走了几步，快到可以对着目标说声hi的时候，Arthur才突然意识到，Eames并不是一个人在阳台上。  
天啊，他停住脚步，他想，他大概看到了自己。  
事实上，等到那个Arthur从Eames的腿间直起身之后，才突然进入了他的视线。  
他看到自己头发难得乱糟糟地蓬在脑袋上，嘴唇在黑暗里泛着光泽，看起来柔软而湿漉漉，像颗刚刚被雨水冲刷过的樱桃。他合上眼睛，仰起头，向着Eames凑过去，他听到接吻的声音——舔舐、吮吸和濡湿的舌头彼此搅动的声音。他听到自己的鼻息，那种粘腻、甜蜜的鼻息，以及因为无法从嘴唇溢出而被压在喉头的难耐呻吟。  
他从不知道自己可以发出这样的声音。

漫长的深吻结束之后，自己又张嘴含住了Eames一侧的耳朵轻啮，沿着耳根一路舔咬到锁骨，带着股他完全不熟悉的狠劲，接着重新俯下身去，消失在他视线里。  
Eames的呼吸开始急促，撑在椅背上的手臂绷直，头向后微仰，胸口带动着肩膀一起起伏，并抑制不住地呻吟出声——听起来低哑而愉悦，拖着被欲望染成粉红色的长长尾音。  
他想，他正在吸着Eames的阴茎。  
他想，Eames大概要射了，这个令人讨厌的英国佬将会把5000万个精子喷进他的嘴里，洒满他的喉咙深处。  
他想，他大概知道Eames对他百般挑剔的态度是什么原因了。他真不应该进来这个梦里。

 

（二）  
（EA肉，慎）

Arthur站在那儿，药效还有一个小时才会过去。  
所以这大概将是他人生中最尴尬的五分钟，从正确的时间概念来说。

Eames颤抖着在他的口腔里到达高潮，然后他们继续接吻。他跨坐在Eames腿上，眯着眼睛越过肩头朝着大厅方向看——他和他自己的视线交汇在一起。什么也没发生，Eames的投射根本就没有留意到这里还有一个闯入者的存在，Arthur能看见白浊的精液和唾液从自己尚未合拢的嘴角流出来。接着，那个自己伸出舌头，像只晒着太阳的猫般惬意地打着圈将这些液体舔掉并咽下，又满不在乎地低下头去。  
但Eames侧过脸躲开了这个吻，贴在他的耳朵边笑着轻轻说了句什么。  
于是他站起身，退后几步直到露台尽头，伸手摸到雕花的铁质栏杆，便将身体整个倚了上去。Eames紧随着他，舍不得放开似的用手臂环住他的腰，等他刚刚站稳，就迫不及待地跪到地上，帮他拉开裤子拉链，将脸埋进他的腿间。

Eames在舔他，那个轻浮、品味糟糕又漫不经心的Eames在舔他。  
或许品味糟糕这个评价需要被收回，因为他和粉色衬衫以及难看的西装现在成了同一类东西。

即使看不清楚细节，Arthur也无法控制大脑里此刻不断涌出的画面——Eames闭着眼睛在舔他，雕塑般漂亮而挺直的鼻尖埋在他下体的深色卷曲毛发之中，接着，Eames会用那对热爱讽刺和嘲笑的、擅长于诡辩的厚嘴唇紧紧吸住他，反复吞吐他，试图取悦他——Arthur得承认，如果不是长在这个自己所讨厌的人的脸上，这对丰满而红润的嘴唇还是相当性感。  
努力进行着口交的同时，Eames按住他的屁股，将手藏匿在无法看到的背面暗处，做着他并不想知道，又难以忽视的动作。  
他向后仰，把上半身悬在栏杆上，开始发出愉快的呻吟。  
然后，Arthur听到了布料被撕裂的沉闷声音。  
操，那条他最喜欢的、在第五大道某家裁缝店花了三千块订制的深灰色混纺长裤，就这么在梦里被Eames从臀瓣处随随便便地撕扯开来——他穿着三件套西装和一条破裤子倚在一个公共露台上，阴茎高翘，几乎贴上了小腹，被一个男人反复舔舐吮吸，认真品尝，那个男人的手指还在他的臀间来回按压，随时准备着要闯入。  
最糟糕的部分不是Eames要对他做什么，而是他自己。  
即使是投射，他也不想看见自己一脸被性爱冲昏了脑袋的模样，浑身打着颤，像个荡妇般大声呻吟，头发和背心前襟都被汗水打湿。

在Eames的春梦里自己是这个模样。  
更不可思议的是，Eames春梦的对象竟然是他。

这么想来，倒是解决了很多问题。  
Arthur忽然意识到。  
这就是为什么他的每一个细小失误都能被Eames给揪住并反复作为笑柄，为什么夜深人静时候这家伙也还在工作间里四处晃悠，时不时走近他，试图跟他搭话；这就是为什么Eames喜欢寻找各种机会激怒他，然后看着他的反应大笑，为什么上一次行动里Eames并没有跟着Cobb先走，而是留下来，一边嘲笑着他一边举着枪为他掩护；这就是为什么在没有合作的日子里，Eames还从各种奇奇怪怪的地方给他寄来明信片，每个月固定一张、什么都不写、只有傻兮兮的风景照作为封面告诉他现在自己在哪里的明信片。  
这么想来，Eames有点儿傻。

这毕竟是一个梦，一切都仅仅是投射而已。而Eames有点儿傻，他大概从来没想过采用正常些的沟通方式，或者他压根就不准备让自己知道。  
等这个梦醒过来之后，Arthur倒是想看看——这家伙除了默默注视自己、以自己为性幻想对象和各种不着调的挑逗之外，还有些什么本事。  
想到这里，Arthur略微感到释然。  
即使他的投射还倚在那儿，被Eames用手指操得双腿发软无法站直身体而发出呜咽。即使他最后跪了下去，将膝盖顶在坚硬粗粝的水泥地面，被Eames按着从身后进入，像只发情的动物般在阴茎上扭动直到高潮。  
这只是个梦。  
Arthur想，他可什么都没看到。

 

（三）

Arthur睁开眼睛，台灯的昏黄光影暗沉沉地投射在房间老旧的木质天花板上，隔壁电视声音吵闹，嗡嗡地穿透了墙壁。Eames倒是挺适合这种廉价酒店。  
要不是Ariadne告诉他这酒店的位置和房间号，他可真找不到这儿来。  
他扭过头看了看Eames——安安静静地侧身躺着，发出均匀的呼吸声，大概依旧沉浸在梦境里，陷进枕头中的头发还半湿着，穿着件洗得泛白的旧T恤，大概因为缩水而紧紧裹在身上，能看见后背一直到腰部厚实漂亮的肌肉线条。  
想到自己正和Eames躺在一张床上，Arthur突然觉得有点别扭。  
尤其是在刚才的梦之后，他不想在这里多待一分钟。  
但等他支起胳膊，想要迅速离开时，他才意识到了一件不该发生的事。  
一件有点尴尬的事。  
他大概硬了。

被迫偷窥了一个多小时以自己为主角的火辣春梦，Arthur发现自己竟然硬了。  
他坐在那儿，低头看了看支着帐篷的裤裆，深刻地感觉到了苦恼。刚刚给Eames的药品剂量估计根本不够他在这里打一发手枪。而且，这是什么鬼场合，要他在这间廉价酒店的破房间里，在一个对他抱有性幻想的男人身边自慰，怎么办，他可做不到。  
于是他闭上眼睛深深吸进了一口带着廉价地毯霉味和烟味的空气，开始思考这次委托任务中最艰难的部分：想用什么切入点能让一个狡猾商人将价值上百亿的专利拱手相让，想设计一个怎样的梦境结构才能最简洁高效地达到迷惑效果，想应该让谁去负责击破目标人物心底的防线——对于抛弃自己多年的女人的想念。  
还是Eames，最好的伪装者Eames。此刻正躺在他身边的Eames。  
想什么都没有用，他还是可耻地硬着，流出的前液已经打湿了一小片布料，性欲不能仅靠思考就压制下来，这件事真是令人困扰。

最后Arthur还是叹了口气，彻底放弃了努力，将手伸向自己。  
而他当睁开眼时，发现自己恰恰与Eames四目相对着——对方的眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发亮，脸上挂着刚睡醒的茫然和呆滞，接着是惊讶，再接着是意识到了问题所在的尴尬，最后是试图粉饰但难掩渴望的笑。  
看着Eames这一长串表情，有个念头晃过Arthur的脑袋。他抬腿在还算柔软的床垫上跪起身，向前挪了几十厘米，刚好停在Eames面前，然后解开皮带搭扣，拉下拉链——这不失为一个好的解决方案，而且皆大欢喜。虽然Eames这种类型原本绝不在他的选择范围之内。  
Eames眨着眼睛仰望着他，笑容瞬间僵硬得如同尊塑像。紧接着这家伙就反应过来，像是得到了某种等待已久的允诺，立刻侧身坐起，将脸贴近他的胯下，伸出舌头——先是小心试探着舔过他湿润的铃口，再沿着顶端一路向下滑，将鼻尖埋进了他的毛发。  
和梦里想象的画面一样，和梦里想象的感觉也一样，或者还要更棒。  
Arthur觉得自己的气息已经有些难以平稳，在看着Eames张开丰润嘴唇，将他深深地含进去的刹那，那感觉强烈得让他几乎轻叹出声。

但没过多久，Arthur就突然想起了梦里他穿着的这条可怜裤子的遭遇，于是又急忙后退，想将自己撤离Eames温暖滑润的口腔，虽然这着实有点令人不舍。  
Arthur决定换个方式——在梦里自己是怎么被对待的，他此刻就可以怎么对着Eames实施回去，反正这儿是真真切切的世界，而Eames在这个世界里，明显地，无法采取主动，也绝不会拒绝他的任何要求。

在Arthur把手探进对方那件破T恤，将它向上卷起的时候，Eames着实什么也没做，只是抬眼望着他，等到他俯下身去将他摁倒在淡天蓝色的棉质薄被上，开始脱他那条宽松的运动短裤时，这家伙的眼神里才显示出了片刻的挣扎。   
“怎么，不想被我操吗？” 凑到对方的耳朵边，Arthur轻声问。  
先是不知该如何回应的沉默，然后是加速的呼吸。  
Eames因为这句话而感到兴奋，Arthur能察觉到。  
“如果你喜欢的话，我可以像梦里你对我做的那样，在阳台上操你，让对面整条街的人看着你像只狗一样趴在那儿，抬高屁股，直到被操得哭着射出来。”他饶有兴趣地继续。  
呼吸因为打颤而变得不再连贯，他能看见眼底那只耳朵连着侧颈和肩膀都立刻变得通红，就像身体的某根导火索被点燃，像多米诺骨牌被推倒，像酚酞被滴入碱性溶液。  
语言真是有趣的东西，语言是世界上最棒的催情剂。  
刚刚抬头离开对方耳边，Arthur的嘴唇就立刻被占领，像是计算好了时机和角度，Eames只需微微仰起头，就吻住了他。  
在Eames的口腔里他尝到了烟草和薄荷的味道，或者它们来自于这家伙的面颊和戳得人发痒的胡茬，不管怎样，Arthur有点喜欢这个吻，清爽又粘腻，克制又放荡，他喜欢Eames灵活的舌头和柔软的唇，喜欢他将自己不断溢出的津液吮吸得干干净净之后，又重新卷住他，挑逗他，让他分泌出更多。  
在双方都窒息之前这个吻被结束，接着Eames抓起他的手拉到自己面前，又仰头含住了他的食指和中指。  
Arthur想，这大概是自己看过的Eames最认真的表情——没有嘲笑和讽刺，没有轻浮的伪装，也没有平时的漫不经心，但这家伙认真的脸显得无比色情，无论是那双灰蓝色的凝视着他的眼眸，还是遍布胡茬的饱满下巴，还是自己指节所没入的紧抿着的双唇。  
操，这家伙认真的脸让他硬得发疼。

他的指头被舔到湿漉漉才被放开。  
“现在把你刚才说的做一遍，亲爱的。” Eames 终于开了口，声音软得像块棉花糖，“等你把我准备好，你可以在阳台上操我，可以让整条街的人都看着我像只狗一样趴着，直到被你操得哭着射出来。”  
“你想用什么姿势干我都行，但如果你不能保证把我操射，那就还是让我来。”Eames在笑，那种他所熟悉的神情又回到了这家伙的脸上。  
可惜揍他和操他只能二选其一，Arthur遗憾地想。他伸手沿着那些卷曲的毛发找到紧缩着的入口，以对方的唾液作为润滑，将手指探进去，草草地搅动扩张。  
身下这家伙的每一块肌肉都紧绷起来，只有他手指插入的地方逐渐变得柔软放松。  
很快他就抽出指头，直起身，低声发出指令。  
“到阳台上去。”  
他大概疯了。但Eames喜欢这样，不是吗？他跪下去的时候就已经完全勃起，路灯将栏杆的影子投射在他赤裸的皮肤上，也同时为结实的背肌和紧翘的臀打着光，当他将手臂支在地上，抬起腰的时候，整个人看起来既羞耻又渴望。Arthur第一次发现，一个比自己强壮的男人趴在地上这种画面能令他感到兴奋，兴奋到让他几乎要怀疑自己前二十八年的人生，或许因为这个人是Eames，一个从不对人示弱的家伙，一个他所讨厌着，同时又欣赏着的家伙。  
Arthur将脸埋进那片面对着自己的隆起的肌肉，让清爽的沐浴液淡香和因激动而渗出的汗水咸味在他味蕾上扩散，然后他进入了Eames，并满意地听到身下男人发出了压低而难耐的呻吟。他操得越猛，Eames回报的呻吟声就越大，跟随撞击形成节奏，到最后听起来沙哑高亢，比自己在梦里发出的声音还要放荡。  
街对面无论是谁，只要此刻站出露台，就能够看见甚至清楚听见这场交媾。但Eames不在乎，他趴着夹紧在体内摩擦的阴茎，因为被反复顶到前列腺而敏感地打着哆嗦，整个人被汗水浸透，连自慰都已经完全顾不上， Arthur伸手去帮他刺激前面，发现即使不为他手淫，他也全程都硬着，并疯狂地渗着前液。  
Arthur觉得他能把这家伙操射一百次。  
第一次很快就发生了。在他再一次抽出后深深插入的瞬间，Eames就颤抖着迎来了高潮。  
然后是第二次和第三次，用各种姿势，正如Eames所愿。

 

当Arthur枕在Eames的手臂上，轻轻喘着气时，他才突然想起了一个原始目的。  
“明天Ariadne问起你的时候，你得承认梦里有个黑发妞，而那是我伪装的，你却根本没有发现。”  
他抬头望向Eames，与他视线交汇，等待一个肯定回应，而Eames沉默了片刻，咧嘴笑起来。  
Arthur莫名其妙地看着对方——这家伙的笑容比起答应一件小小的作弊请求来说，显得过于愉快了。  
“亲爱的，你再想想，”Eames凑近他，将嘴唇亲昵地压在他的耳朵上，“这次的任务里，真的有Ariadne吗？”  
Arthur立刻伸手去床边，去摸他裤子口袋里那枚图腾。  
“没用的。你以为我没有研究过你的图腾？” Eames的语气依然愉快。  
“为什么？”Arthur回过头。  
“我猜，你实际上没有看起来那么讨厌我。”  
“给你看个梦，再看看你的反应，是我能想到的最好的验证方式。”  
Arthur能看到Eames笑容里带着的自满，还有眼睛里闪烁的光，得意得像个万圣节讨到了比谁都要多的甜蜜糖果的孩子。  
他想他已经迫不及待要醒来了——这次是真正地醒来，然后他要真正地和这家伙接吻。

 

Fin.


End file.
